theprototypefandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of All Evil
I am Diagon, the destroyer of worlds, consumer of dimensions, and overlord to Ultriquams. A long time ago everything was different. I was a savior to my people who were people of peace and fun religious rituals like prancing around in a circle with a flaming lucubra leaping around. Then I found the book. It was mysterious with a leather-bound spine and a golden circle and crest engraved on the cover. The language inside it was foreign and I was not able to read it. Unsure of what to do, I travelled to the Council of Elders for advice. They called me unholy and sinful, regarding the book as pure evil. Apparently, it was a book of the dark arts. The art of dark magic. After I faked the destruction of the book, I began practicing. After a while, power corrupts someone. This is the story of how power took over my soul. This is how I became the Knight of All Evil. My room was lavishly colorful being freshly painted. One could still smell the vibrant odors of paint. The chest next to my cot was locked. This was strange as it was my own and no one knew the key was besides my mother, father and brother before he was taken from me. I walk down the stairs, unsure of who would lock my own chest. In the room over, my mother was sitting on a wooden log, starring with wide eyes at my book of sin. “You disgrace,” she mutters, not taking her eyes of the book. “You dare live in my house, eat my food when thou hath been sinful!” she lashes at me with a whip. The warmth of blood mellifluously flows down my arm as I step back, shocked to see my own mother strike me. “Mother, doth need not worry. Thou be holding only for thy friend.” I attempt to explain but she wouldn’t listen. She whips at me again and I jump back, dodging the lash. “You will burn this book….then you will leave this home and Castellum forever.” She huffs. Castellum was our kingdom, the poorest out of all fifteen city-states. Our rival kingdom was the belligerent, blood-thirsty Esoterica. Tension was rising lately and I fear war might be upon us. The other tribes were spread out around the world. There was Rusticarum, Magus, Gaza, Truncatis, Pacem, Lubido, Calculo, Pricker, Stangnum, Gelus, Timexo, Borallus and Arcanum. “Mother! Thou hath overthinking. Rest it over the night and hear thy father’s opinion.” She whipped at me again with this strike hitting my bare chest. Blood streak down. "Your soul has no good in it. Yet mine does. You have til dawn. Father be home tomorrow night, he be away this night." Anger washes over me as I ascend up the stairs and into my room. I smash an unlit candle into my mirror. Glass shards explode everwhere. I fall onto my bed and sleep over takes me. I awake by being kicked off of my bed. My mother starres at me, a cold demeanor in her eyes. "Get out," she barks. I stand but make no motion to move. She slaps me with her hand. I walk down the stairs and she whips my back, causing me to tumble down. The pain aches in my lower back as I stand. “Stop your madness!” I howl. I chant a spell and a green cloud appears around me. Anger overwhelms and I realize I said the wrong spell. Now, I can't control myself. I attempt to beckon to my mother to run, but her stubbornness and control issues say otherwise. “Leave your sinful soul and go to elsewhere. Thou father need no voice, for thou has proven unworthy.” She spits. I slap her. She stays still, awestruck at what I had just done. I snatch the whip and she leap back, scared. “You dare whip me?” I gurgle in a low voice. “You will understand my pain. You will understand the true meaning of suffering.” She attempts to turn but I strike her down. I see blood soak through her dress. Angry with her, I rip it off so she can feel the whip against her bare back. “DIAGON!” she screeches as I pull the whip down again. Her moans of pain dim as she loses consciousness. After another whip, she stays quiet. I slap her to wake her up. Then I hear the sobbing. She doesn’t understand though. She will never understand. Then the truth strikes me. I will have to kill her. Her wrists flail upward and she thrases about. I spot open flesh and I take my dagger and curse it with a dark spell, ensuring her soul reach the deepest trench in hell. "Please," she sobs as I loom over her. The flesh was merely a slit but I rip her skin off slowly with my dagger, ensuring she feel the pain. she turns over to stop me but I grab her neck and look down. Her chest was still covered with what was left of her dress. My dagger shoots up into her stomach. She gasps, clutching my wrists. "Why?" is her last word. And then her body falls to the ground. The spell wares off hours later when I wake up, back against the wall. My mother's body is decaying. I mutter a spell and her body emits into flames. Then I'm unconscious once more. Father hasn't returned yet. He needn't see this. The blood stained the floors and there was nothing I could to do about that. Maybe I did have to leave. I try to weep but no tears come out. My dagger lay in front of me. Struggling, I clutch it. The blade hovers over my wrist. As I slice it open, I feel the release as my blood surges out and drops onto the floor. It was like saying a prayer when you killed an animal. *I then called up to all the Utlriquams. “I deserve the percentage of power. I know the dark arts. I have to. I am the strongest. No one dares challenge me.” Suddenly an Utlriquam from another kingdom arrives and speaks up, “For the Kingdom of the Esoterica I challenge you.” I wasn’t in the mood. I told myself I'd end him quickly. So I responded, “Go home silly old fool. I’ll defeat you with a flick of my tentacle.” He shook his head and blasted me. My lungs burned and my body quaked. I got frustrated. I chanted, “Ery un Yell Quen bos telekin sic frit!” The old peasant warrior wanna-be bursted into flames. His scream pierced the night’s cool air. I laughed and warned, “This is what happens when there is a fool.” *The Utlriquams murmured through out the crowd. They had no idea I just had a magic ritual. To them it looked like he just layed down and died. If anyone found out I killed them. That was what happened to mother. I felt tired and yell towards my people, “Be prepared. Now that I have slaughtered an enemy the Esoterica will attack us. Watch your children. Protect your elders. Now we will make them have a living hell!” They cheered. *As I went off to bed. I drifted off in my sleep. My dream was the about me. My eyes were red. I was blasting at an Evolved To’Kustar. On Earth. The Legendary dimension. One day I shall conquer there and bring it back here as a reward for my people. One day. *I sighed and my breathe knocked over a baby Ultriquam. It started to cry. It annoyed me. “Atriach metronome sinthos!” The baby turned frozen then shattered. My eyes looked red. Evil. I am evil. I can’t be. No, NO! I destroy my room in horror. I’ll have to change my attitude. Starting now. Or else I might just kill ever last living soul. I flew off. *It was a cold windy night. As I flew above the skies of the Utlriquams world I wondered how ridiculous it looked. A giant space squid flying. Most of my species didn't posses the ability to fly but using the enrgy I have gotten over the years from defeated enemies I could use ancient powerfull spells that were impossible for weaklings as most of the Utlriquams were. *I found a good place under a tree in the dark night in the desert of my world. I lay there looking at the stars, restless. I didn't what to do, I didn't know where to go and I didn't even know who I was. What kind of a squid was going to turn out of me? *I awoke under a tree, shivering the next day. Like Chimera Sui Generis, the Utlriquams had a land form and a serpent form. That was the first time I was in serpent form. I felt slimy and itchy. I walked towards my house. After my mother’s death I’d never expect to return here that quickly. I packed supplies and food quickly before my father awoke. He awoke when the front door slammed shut. Dammit. *Still in my serpent form I slithered off. Didn’t get enough supplies. But I did gain my great grandfather’s sacred armor. I wore it when I heard of the Esoterica attacking us today. They were to arrive in a couple of hours. I practiced some with my sword slicing. This battle would be pure. Unless they had a charm caster (Reference to Charmcaster, you’ll see why later.) I wouldn’t use a single spell. As I sliced a wooden archery board in half I saw some specks in the distance. *They shot of thousands of thousands of arrows on fire. They want to bring a living hell Athen bring on. I shot lasers from my eyes. Like flying this is another power that only the powerful-est Utlriquams have. I made an explosion knocking some archers down. They growled then dueled me with their sword. I chopped ones off head off then the other I shoved my sword down their throat and cut out the flesh and organs from the inside out. His scream still haunts me. As I slithered around some more I felt a sharp pain on one of my tentacles. They had severed it off. *I snarled then burned them all in a matter of minutes. They called in more forces and my soldiers started attacking with spears and swords plus archers. *At the time I had no idea what dynamite was but it would’ve been useful. As I swiftly dodged swords and crowbars I saw a Ledgerdomanian standing there. His great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter Hope has recently called me upon her for a trade. *Now this day I realized I should have been a little bit more merciful. When I saw him I gritted my tentacles then muttered, “As teram formet ritual flii!” He rose up into the sky. Slowly and painfully he started to rip apart. His veins split in half. The body made ripping sound as the eye ball bounced towards me. I laughed and allowed everyone to see this. *While they were distracted I charged then changed back into my land form then laser-ed some Esoterica in the guts. They howled as I bonked their heads into some boulders, killing them. I picked up a fallen soldier of mine and used him as a human shield. The archers shot at him but did not harm me. *An Esoterica shot a flaming torch and burned down the village and all who lived within it. This was a major city in my tribe and now it is gone. I was the most devastated Utlriquam member of my tribe, Castellum, the poor tribe. *There are fifteen tribes. Castellum the poor tribe, Esoterica the war tribe, Magus the magic tribe, Rusticarum the agricultural tribe, Gaza the capitol/wealth/royal tribe, Truncatis the wild tribe, Pacem the peaceful tribe, Lubido the mutant tribe, Calculo the technology tribe, Pricker the jail tribe, Stangnum the swamp tribe, Gelus the ice tribe, Timexo bug infested tribe, Borallus the ocean tribe and Arcanum a mysterious tribe no one has ever been too. *My men fled to another Castellum city down the river. I headed the opposite direction. Now was my chance to explore my world. I headed to Stangnum and found a sign that warned, “Quicumque audit ure ub numquam ex.” I translated, “Whoever dares go in will never come out.” I smirked, “Well let’s see. I will start my rein of conquer on this tribe then the next and the next until I will rule and destroy the Esoterica!” I walked by a dying elder Utlriquam. *I smiled at him and chanted a spell and sucked his life force into mine. I felt a surge of power flow within me. I blasted a tree with a tentacle. “Cool.” I said as I walked off and began the adventure that started it all. *I walked through the entrance only to be treated with a punch to the face and being electrocuted. They tied me up in vines and knocked me out with a fog gas. A woozy feeling had overcome me and I had been unconscious for nineteen hours. During that nineteen hours I was neutralized and was strained back. *These swamp Utlriquams had different textures on their skin. Since it was always night here they didn’t have smooth skin like me. Instead they had bumpy rough scales. *I barked at them, “Release me and I might be merciful when I show you my full wrath!” A female giggled, “No one not even a dark arts master can break through the Gumbo Limbo vines. They are indestructible.” *I struggled but the vines only grew tighter. “YOU WILL ALL DIE AT MY FEET YOU MOTHER F” A broad youngling male responded, “Watch your tone Castellum or we’ll feed ya to ze cannibals.” I growled then napped for a while. *I awoke to a shining light flashing in my face. Someone said, “He’s awake. Question him now or else we’ll put him back in the vines.” The other guy replied, “Can’t we just banish him?” The first figure responded, “No, he is a dark magician. We either brainwash him or execute him.” *Suddenly my vision snapped into focus and two Utlriquams were there. I scrunched my nose at them and took out my sword then stabbed each one of them twice. I ran out and kicked the girl from before into a wall, knocking her out. *I slit a bunch of them as I ran through the forest. I kept running until I was out of breath and then I flew. High above the trees until I crashed landed, yelling as I went. The last thing I saw was my sword falling beside me and then….utter darkness. *I awoke near a camp fire as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. "You're lucky to be alive brother." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw an Utlriquam looking from above me. He had rune marks all over his body and his presence was strong, almost as strong as mine. I reconized the runes, it was the symbol of the Magus tribe. *"Why did you save me Magus? And why do you call me brother, I'm a Castellum." I said slowly. He responded, "You're a magician, a strong one, you're a dark art, a uniuqe ability for no Maguses and a strong dark art too, even stronger than me." "If you are trully a dark art why do you help a stranger from a different tribe?" He slowly responded and answered. "I'm an exile of my tribe, long have I wanted to rule the Utlriquams and seek revenge at my people but I'm too weak, perhaps we can join forces. Be partners." *"Fine, only because you are so pathetic and feeble but there are a few rules." I said. He then asked me in confusion. "What kind of rules?" I suddenly got up, made a fire bolt and raised it above him in a glimpse of a second. "First rule is that we're not partners, I'm your master!" I threatened. "Agreed" He nervously answered. "Whats the second rule?" He continued. I answered. "I make up rules because I am the leader!" I looked at my new found slave. Perfect. ''I thought to myself, ''This dark art Magus is just what I need. *"Whats your name?" I asked. "I am Beditor and what is your name?" "I'm Diagon, Your master." I smiled, the fool, Beditor was a perfect slave, he was a powerful dark art user and a perfect slave, doing my will. Now it was time to begin my planning, I needed an army, my people proved to be poor fighters, I needed an army of minions serving me, like Beditor. *I thought about enslaving the Magus but quickly removed the idea, they were one of the most powerful tribes, masters of magic powers, I could never conquer them, Unless.... "Beditor! What do you know of the Maguses weakness?"I commanded him. "Master! I cannont tell such knowledge to any non Magus" Beditor answered. *I looked at him with anger and said, "But you're an exile of your people seeking revenge! You're my slave! You do as I command you!" He answered slowly, "B-b-b-b-BUT MASTER! Such secret would not only hurt my people but me as well." "And I should care because? You're my servant! Do this as your first act of loyality." "Allright. The Magus have a power source, we get our power from special amulets we hold, if you get one Maguses scroll you control his or her power." "YES!!!!!" I screamed with delight. *"Those follish Magus stand no chance against me." I smiled this was perfect my rulership was saved. I was about to conquer the Magus and none of their sorcerer's could stop me. Besides I thought. I have to keep Beditor in check. "We attack tonight." I looked at Beditor, he wasn't happy even though he tried to look that way, maybe I was wrong about him I thought, maybe he isn't a good slave. I thought about the past days and I understood my destiny, I will be the complete ruler of the universe, there was no power that could stop me, I am evil. It was around midnight and Beditor and me were at the main Magus capitol, Dalaran. *"Any traps here, Beditor?" I asked and quickly he answered. "There is absolutley no way to enter, we should head back, there are magic traps on the wall so you can't climb and don't even think about the main entrance because it-" He didn't finish because I flew up into the night sky and landed inside. I was alone I headed for a house I was near it and then I smashed my way inside and I was immedeaditly strapped to a wall with magic strings. *"HA!" A voice said, "You can't just invade a Magus home and expect not to be caught, Castellum!" I opened my eyes and saw a broad male Magus. "In the morning I will give you to the authorities and you will be executed." I shot a laser out of my eyes at the Utlriquam. "HA! You can't destroy me!" The Magus turned around and I noticed something on a table. It was a rune covered amulet. *"You may be proctected, but this isn't!" I shot a laser at the maulet destroying it, "NO! YOU Destroyed it!" My chains suddenly broke apart freeing me, I jumped up and shot a laser at the Magus. "Now, I will take over the Magus, and then the world!" I got out of the house and after succeding in the conquering of an amulet I absorbed it's powers using one of my spells. Growing in power I raced for a big house in the middle of the city. I entered it, it was the house of their leader the most powerfull Magus of all. With my power combined I easily overforced him. This was getting too easy. I thought to myself. *I ran all around now in plain sight and exclaimed: "I have defeated your leader! Come and bow down to my power!" A bunch of them came one came close and said, "You are trully a powerfull magican oh great one, we now serve you, what is your wish?" I looked around somewhat nervously, I felt the power of their leader and a dozen others, not to mention my own in my vains. I was all mighty I could now take the entire Utlriquam race under my will, I could do anything. *The Magus repeated his question and I didn't know what to say, I suddenly remembered my mother dying with the pain I have caused to countless people. Was I really supposed to become all that? I fell on my knees as I heard cries of astonishment I closed my eyes. *The tears burned down my face as the Magus looked at me in shock. “M’lord, is everything alright?” I got frustrated and spat, “Recincarna formedtibul Wolfsintis!” A white cloud appeared and shot down acid rain. The Magus looked up in horror and melted away, slowly and painfully. *“MAGUS. BOW DOWN BENEATH ME! I AM YOUR MASTER! I AM DIAGON! Now I am on a quest to conquer the world! I will live you here under my watch. I will be watching you. I am assigning you to mine up oar! All of it! Even the younglings! Upon my return I want piles of piles of the mine gold, oar.” *And with that I left Dalaran. Beditor ran up to me upon seeing my arrival. “Master, how, did you, are the” “No time for questions Beditor. I now rule all Maguses. Now we continue are quest to Gelus capitol, Flare.” Beditor nodded and we quickly packed our supplies. *“I shall warn thou, Borallus is way over yonder.” “Aye.” Beditor agreed. There was a wench being attacked by a Tosspot. “Get thou hands off of the wench.” The drunk male stepped towards me. “What did thou say to me? I was just playing with thee poppet.” I took a step forward and fired my laser. He dodged it then uppercutted me with his tentacle balled into a fist. *I swung at him but missed. He jabbed me in the gut. Beditor tackled him. I hovered over then stomped on him repeatedly. He gagged up blood. It was all over him. I punched him again. And again. I said a spell that enhanced my strength. I punched him multiple times before I realized the wench was gone and Beditor was napping. The guts were all of the place so I burned them. I’ve been practicing my powers without having to say the spell. Only true sorcerers can master thou mighty power. * *We hiked beyond yonder farther north then any living creature would go. It was below -200*F and Beditor was shivering. “M-M-M-Maybe t-thou cou-could make an f-fire?” His teeth chattered. I nodded. With a flick of the hand I made a tree on fire. It fell over and warmth my veins. *“Is thou still cold?” He nodded. “Verily M’lord.” “Wherefore? Thou has been given heat with thee enlarged fire.” He shrugged. “I-I appreciate it M’lord.” I watched the stars as we were buried in the snow in our sleep. In the morning I awoke, grouchy. *We were still miles from Gelus and we were freezing out tentacles off. I decided to teleport thou there. I twirled around suddenly Beditor and I was much colder. We were there. *I saw a couple of big tough Utlriquams with ice spears. I still had my sword and Beditor his. We each dueled one. I chopped the head off of mine and Beditor stabbed his in the eye. We climbed up the slippery slope and slid down it. *I took out a torch and lit it. “We’ll burn this city. Move on to Flare. I figured out this is a decoy. I read the guards mind.” I light seven more torches and spread them out throughout the city. *As we left Beditor got caught up in the smoke. “Thou must continue forth!” I shouted. He choked and hacked. “Master, I c-can’t breath.” He fell over, unconscious. Great. ''I thought to myself. We arrived the real Flare within minutes. They had been warned about the Castellum and Magus leader, me. *There were soldiers and knights everywhere. Beditor, still recovering from his lack of breathing. There was a squire there. He looked maybe fourteen hundred years younger then me. I looked at his sword. There was an encrypted name on it.''Preeco. That must be the squire’s name. I’ll get him to be my first herald. *I made multiple clones of myself to go fend off the guards. They took the enemies out with no problems. I transformed my self into a serpent creature. I slithered by and into the president’s quarters. No guards here. I found him, sleeping and I took out my sword. Slowly and quietly the blade entered his throat. A puddle of blood drenched my tentacles. *The guards rumbled in. “Bow down to your new master.” They all looked at me in horror as I smirked with a dark grin on my face. Slowly they all bowed down but one. “You killed my father, you will pay!” He charged towards me I slid under him and sliced his stomach open, making all of his insides spill out upon me. *I gathered the entire population of Flare and gave them the same speech that I gave to the Magus. Instead of mining oar they are producing ice weapons. I called out, “Also, I am in need of a herald. I have been informed and has chosen a young squire. Preeco.” The youngling wouldn’t budge. *I growled at him, “Now boy. Or else watch your family die.” He worriedly looked up at his family on stage. I said, “Three more seconds.” He stood firm. Beditor handed me my sword. I went up to his sister and gently tapped the sword onto her face which was sweating with worry. I jabbed with my sword through her heart with all the force I had. I flicked my tentacle and the rest of the family was burned at the stake. *Tears struck down but he still stood firm. I shouted at him and after hours he finally budged. We then set out on our quest to the next capitol. The Lubido capitol, Xenam. *I teleported us there. A little drowsy from teleporting I found a Lubido that was in a humanoid form. There was another that was brown. I saw one with four eyes. “These damn mutants are going to make me puke.” Beditor mumbled. “Don’t complain.” I sternly commanded. *We saw a giant castle a few blocks away. I grabbed my herald and my slave and rose high in the air. We flew a few meters away and hid in a Redwood. There were flying guard’s patrols here. I shot a laser on of them. Bullseye. He fell into the Redwood and I put his uniform on. *I flew out and continued what he started. Slowly and patiently I lasered more and more guards. The commander came up to me. “Soldier report to lord Garmedon. He needs more body guards.” I nodded and flew over. Now was my chance. Lord Garmedon was filing through some papers. I took out my sword. I charged at him and brought my sword down. *It went straight through his head. He looked up at me, then threw into the wall. He was an immortal. Only one way to kill them. Fire. I was to weary for a spell so I took his candle and lit him on fire. He screeched and rolled on the ground but it wasn’t enough. *Two hours later I was giving the speech again. “So, mutants you must chop down lumber and turn it into wood. And to honor me you will make a wooden statue of me and” I head an arrow whizzing by and suddenly felt a sharp pain in the eye. I fell over, gushing blood. *Beditor slithered up to me. I closed my good eye. He put pressure on it as I was out cold. When I awoke that terrible morning my eye had healed but with a nasty scar. Preeco had brought me the traitor. “You dare betray, Diagon conquering of four territories. Castellum, Magus, Gelus and Lubido.” *He spat on me. “YOU WILL NEVER RULE ME! I WILL DIE BEFORE I BOW DOWN TO YOU!” “So be it.” I took out my blade. As I struck him down I saw him grinning. Suddenly he dodged it and kicked me into the wall as I grunted. *“You have not seen the last of me. For I am Digous!” He hovered away. What made him so powerful was that he was a mutant. He had the mastered of pyrokinesis, electrokinesis and the speed of light. As he zoomed away I knew he would be a threat. *A threat I would have to stop. First I will have to complete my mission. Preeco came up to me. “I have not eaten in days. You must feed me Diagon.” “I own you peasant! You will eat when I command. Refer to thou as master not my name. Thou is able to eat now.” *He nodded and bowed down to me. “Arise Preeco. We must continue on.” “Yes M’lord.” “Find me a whiskey bottle. I need to relax a little more.” “Yes M’lord.” He hurried off as Beditor and I packed our belongings. *“I think we should have another member to the team. It would seem nice.” “We aren’t a team I am your master! Although I could use a feminine knight. I hear that Esoterica is full of them. We will travel there tonight.” *“I’m afraid not sir. The Esoterica is on the other side of the continent.” “So, where to Geography bee?” “Well, M’lord we should be right next to Timexo.” “TIMEXO? THAT CRAP HOLE? Damn, well I suppose that it shan’t be to hard to conquer.” He nodded as I ripped a portal into Timexo’s capitol, Roach. *A bunch of mosquito’s swarmed around us, sucking our blood. I chanted a spell and they *now obey me. They attacked the guards with poison I had inserted into their needle nose. They I swiftly tripped then and smashed their faces into the ground. *When I pulled them up I regretted an instant after. Bloodshot red bone marrow was spilling out and their eyes were hanging out of their head with their teeth stuck in the flesh. I threw them back into the ground and ran threw another force of guards. *They all tackled me when Beditor and Preeco stabbed them. “Thanks.” I muttered. We ran around back and were face to face with more guards. Over a hundred of them in fact. I take my sword but Beditor shakes his head. “Diagon, don’t. Thou should be wise. We would die here, fighting.” “It is better then dying a coward!” I shout at him and charged. They all tackle me and handcuff me and throw me, Beditor and Preeco in prison. *“You can’t do this! I am the ruler of four tribes! The Castellum, Magus, Gelus and Lubido! And you I will kill all of you nasty pig heads!” I shout. They have our weapons on the table a few feet from us. I summon it and silently grab my sword then quietly cut the bars. We escape and slit the guard’s throat. These idiots will feel my wrath! ''I thought to myself. The mini army that we had surrendered to before was patrolling. One by one I threw my sword like a boomerang and Beditor and Preeco were disguised as them. *They too killed them, unnoticed. I decided there were only about forty left. I could take them. I charged and jump upon one and bring my sword down. I grabbed one by the neck and threw him into another then stabbed a two in one. The day grew dark as the night falls. Knights also fell that night as I slayed them and ruled that territory too. But the thing I did was kill all the men with my enslaved hornets. *I gave my speech and left with an evil smirk. “Now we are going to Esoterica. I want my vengeance.” Preeco asked me, “Master, why do you want to rule the world?” I beamed, “I don’t. I want to rule all of the land, dimensions and beyond!” *Beditor asked me, irritated, “Why?” I got up in his face and barked, “Because everyone will pay! I couldn’t care about anyone in my tribe. They would die the next day by a thug or starvation it didn’t matter! The people in the capitol puke up food just so they can have more! This angers me passed my last nerve and I need my revenge.” “So be it.” Beditor responded, glumly. The moonlight showed me a vision. I was in the form of a dragon. No, no I was killing. Everyone dead. No! I screamed, “NOOOOOOOOO!” Preeco jumped back in startlement. “I-I can’t rule.” Beditor spoke up, “You must! For the good of the people!” *I sighed. “My people will be jumping with joy. If I must I will.” I had a nightmare that night. More of a memory. I was young lad. My brother and I were playing near the well. Two elder Magus’s came with swords. “Gimme ya money.” One said. My older brother barked, “Get away!” He pulled out a bow and arrow. He pulled a tentacle back and released the arrow. It whizzed through the air and pierced through deep pink flesh. Blood poured out of the wound. *The crook shrieked in pain and fell over, dead. The other one tackled my brother and stabbed him merciless. I ran into the well and fell on my butt. I fractured a tentacle or two and couldn’t climb. I started to meditate to calm myself and slowly levitated to the top. The thief saw me and charged. He was inches from my face when I shot a giant blast at him, killing him. I awoke, sweat dripping down my face. The fire had died out and my two companions were asleep. I looked at Preeco. ''Maybe he is more than a herald to me. Maybe I am still good inside. I thought to myself. *In the morning I was awoken to a knife to my throat. It was Beditor. “TRAITOR!” I shouted. I pulled out my sword and slashed down. He dodged it and tackled me. I sliced his eye off. He screamed in pain as I jumped on top of him and bring my sword down. But then he was still standing. He threw me off of his back and started laughing. Then he took my sword and killed me. I screamed as I awoke for real. Two nightmares in one night. Great. *I looked at Beditor. He starred back. “Get a move on.” I said. We collected the supplies and headed north east in the heat of a boiling giant ball of gas known as the sun. Preeco fell over, dehydrated. “Drink.” I murmured to him. He nodded as I poor a pouch full of fresh water from a stream a few miles back. He gasped as drop by drop he got up, healthy. “Let’s go.” He said. It was unusually hot out. I wrapped my tentacles around an unconscious Preeco and hovered from there on. *As the sun hit the horizon Beditor announced we were lost. “Great.” I muttered to myself. I built a fire and watched as it grew dark. In Castellum and Gaza there is no night or day. Only green. My eye’s slowly drifted to a close. My dreams were not pleasant. I saw a hooded silhouette in the form of a Utlriquam. It spoke. “You will plunge into eternal darkness. The light is gone. You have nothing to live for. I will torture you insane!” *I looked at it with horror. “You will feel the flames of my wrath. Your misery, my enjoyment. The skin on your bones will always be ice cold. For I am planting a curse on you!” I shouted back, “You can’t. Not if your dead!” I shot a giant blue energy beam, killing it. The scream pierced throughout the foggy area. When I awoke the next morning. All I saw was darkness. * *I awoke, blinded by my own darkness. I tried to feel my way around. “Preeco?” I croaked weakly. I shuffled around and fell on top of a body. The heat of it made me know it my herald. Since he was a Gelus he needed his skin and flesh to be warm to survive. I gently placed my tentacle on his face. His breathe steamed out as he grunted. “Lord Diagon”? He whispered. “Your eyes are white. You, you are blind!” He said, getting nervous. *Suddenly my vision returned in forms of energy. “I-I can see!” I muttered. “Only in forms of energy. Any matter has a yellow outline. That is all I can see. This is amazing! I wish you can see what I do.” I told him. Beditor awoke. “I heard it all. This sounds like a witches work to me.” “I don’t care.” I responded. “Thou would be idiotic to stop this. I feel like I am angel higher than yonder.” I murmured to myself. *Beditor woke up, his tentacles slithering around him. The golden amulet around his neck glowed. “I am at my strongest.” He said. I sat down. *“Ok, our battle strategy for the Gaza.” Beditor spoke, confindent. Preeco responded, “We are just travelling through. We can’t defeat the capitol!” “But if we did we would rule the entire land.” Beditor argued. *“We, we need to take a break from this. Check on the worlds we have conquered.” “How?” Beditor asked. “We split up.” I said. “Preeco, go to Preeco and Beditor go to Magus. I got Lubido.” With that I teleported us to our destinations. *I felt my energy drained as they bright yellow light dimmed due to power constraint. “I have returned!” I screamed. They were the mutants, chopping wood and making lumber as planned. “Good. Keep up the good work!” I shouted. I teleported over to Gelus. Preeco was in Flare looking at his parents grave. “I-I’m so sorry.” I muttered to him. And I truly was. “You seemed evil at the time. Now, you are like a brother to me.” He murmured. *I sat down next to him. “You know, the only reason I want to rule is because what the other districts have done to the Castellum. All these years practicing dark magic, I only had that one reason. They slaughtered us for entertainment. I was a slave. I had to work since I was a youngling!” I felt the warm streak of tears fall down my bruised aching face. *Preeco looked at me. “Lord Diagon I-” “Just call me Diagon.” I said, caring. “Diagon, I need to tell you something. The army commander told me that the Esoterica are having a reward for your head.” “So be it, I doubt they can get it. I have wards on me.” “Wards?” “A spell that nothing can break through, from other spells to fire to a Earth hippo.” I said, chuckling. *Preeco and I tentacle bumped. We flew to Magus and saw reins of fire. “Oh no.” I murmured. Magus had burned gone. There was no more Magus, only waste land. I saw Beditor killing and shouting, laughing. “My tribe will fall!” He shouted. I yelled at him, “Are you mad?” “No, I just need to show these amateurs who’s in charge!” “I am in charge.” I growled at him. I murmured a spell which knocked Beditor unconscious, removing all memory of him since entering the land. Although I could not save the whole tribe. I heard shrieking and hisses. Death and terror. I, I felt it, saw it and heard it. “YOU CREATED A APOCALYSPE! A ARMAGEDDON!” I yelled. I swung at Beditor’s body. There was rage and hatred inside of me. I, I wanted to kill him. But I didn’t. I knew he was young and he would make mistakes. *He body flew a couple feet and landed with very little to no impact. His eyelids slowly opened. It looked like he was trying to force them. I shook up. “Beditor, awake! Here, your axe.” I rested it next to him shaking body. “Diagon, I failed you. A spell, it took me over. Thou must be a dark lord roaming these parts.” My mind searched the area. *I felt another and we connected our thoughts. And you are? ''I asked. ''Your brother. ''The voice responded. ''I don’t have one. ''I replied, honest. ''Think. Our mother removed our memory for each other. You tried to kill me. Although our bond will never be broken. ''The evil voice boomed inside my head. ''Mother is dead, I killed her! ''I shouted, angrily at the voice. ''She knew what we had become, dark magicians. We are more powerful than you can imagine Diagon! It is I, Digous. *The name blew my body back feet. Preeco ran up to me. “Diagon!”''Names can be powerful Diagon. Be careful. I know your true name. He laughed. ''As I know yours. ''I threatened. ''Taunt me while you can. Just because I am a mutant doesn’t mean I am evil. I just want to rule, same as you. He said. But I met you in a different tribe then Castellum. ''I said. ''Remember, they killed me. Those two crooks. I am your brother Diagon. You see, I was revived by a group of mutants. They made me their leader and now I will have my vengeance on all of the Utlriquams! So, 'Castellum and Magus are gone! They are both wastelands! Soon the entire world will be if we don’t destroy Gaza! He shot back at me. I thought about this. *''I am the leader. I am more powerful. I said to him. ''We can rule together or fight each other. Your choice. ''My brother had said. ''Then so be it. ''I said. ''I’ve already conquered Esoterica, Rusticarum, Arcanum and Stangnum.''He continued. ''Well I rule Magus, Gelus, Castellum, Timexo and Lubido. ''I went on. ''Two of those are destroyed! And Well, Stangnum and Arcanum are destroyed too but you get the point! He finished. I ended he mental conversation. “Four territories have been destroyed. Stangnum, Arcanum, Magus and Castellum.” I said out loud. *“Great.” Beditor mumbled. “I say we try to fight off this Digous.” Preeco said. “No, he warned me that if we don’t conquer the realms then they will fall.” I said, unconfident. “So he is helping us?” Preeco asked, inquisitive. “No, he said either us or the mutants.” I replied. Beditor said, “Well let’s head over to Pacem them. They will go peacefully.” He teased. *We packed our stuff up and I lit a fire, burning all evidence that we were ever here. *Borallus was in flames. Gone. All gone. The fish-like Utlriquams lay around, dying. The water dried up. There were explosions. Preeco and Beditor were nowhere to be found. It was hard to breath. I couldn’t see the fire so I had to stay high in the air. The smoke made my energy vision fuzzy. At last after many minutes of searching I fell over, gasping for air then I was lifted up. “Welcome brother.” Was all I heard. *Although my body was out physically I had the power to still think. So, as I casted a spell mentally a solider fell down. Then I heard more arrows whizzing down. Preeco. Then I saw a Utlriquam chop off another’s with a axe. Beditor. Digous screamed in frustration and teleported himself out but I jumped off of him just in time. *“Borallus is gone! We have to stop them if we want our world to stay alive.” Preeco said. “You have gotten to confident of yourself. You are still my herald.” I barked. “Does not matter.” Beditor said. “Either way Digous and his little freak club will destroy all tribes until Diagon joins them.” “What are you getting at?” I said to him. “You agree to join. As a spy!” Preeco concluded. “Maybe I’ll even get to finally kill my wretched excuse for a sibling.” I said to myself. But none of that ever happened. *“Digous, show yourself! I am alone, no weapons, no wards.” I said. I was alone in the dark knight of the empty waste land and essence of the tribe Borallus. I knew he was lurking in the dark. He shot a laser beam at me. It bounced right off. “You do have wards.” A voice hissed. It was one of his henchmen. “I lie. Get used to it.” I growled. Digous came out with three other men. “We are heading to Calculo. Where are those other two snot rags?” He hissed. “Dead.” I replied. “Good. Now, off we go.” He said as he snapped his tentacles and we were all teleported, except Preeco and Beditor. *“Dammit.” I murmured to my self. “Diagon, connect your mind source with ours.” Digous said. “How do I know you won’t tear me apart mentally?” I asked. “Trust us.” He said, smirking. *”Fine.” I felt their mind connections and I linked with them. Diagon, welcome to the pack. ''A three eyed mutant said. ''We welcome you with these peace offerings. ''We walked towards Calculo. ''We already conquered it. We are giving this one to you. To show we trust you. They said. I nodded. “Take a hostage.” I said out loud. *We grabbed a youngling. “For you information since you have no legal right to go into my personal space I can defer all things you propose to me and request a threat from the monarchee.” He said. “Shut up.” I replied and punched his face in. He spat up blood. *“How’s does it feel? To be wrong. To be worthless.” I spat at him. I wrapped my tentacles around him and threw him across. My body drenched with bruises, dirt. I have bathed in months. *There was a river near by. I threw him in and drowned him. He gasped. I shot laser eyes at him. Youngling. Farewell. I am sorry you had to suffer. ''I said, disconnecting the secret link we had shared. *He sputtered as he saw his light site. My face punching him down. ''That technical Calculo deserved it. ''A goon spat. *I took my sword out and went up to Digous. I held it up and slashed down. It went right through him. “You’re not the only one with wards.” He spat. He elbowed me in the face and tackled me. We fought with fists, tentacles and swords. At last, I chanted a spell. “Teleportkineis mor zinesis e Beditor wo Preeco!” The two arrived, armed and ready. They charged and killed many mutants. *I knocked Digous off of me. “Father is dead Diagon. He was always dead. The moment you went to explore the wasteland Stangnum I went in and murdered him. Taking out his limbs and organs, bare tentacled piece by piece. It was exhilarating! Now, I will do the same for you!” He charged at me but I jumped out of the way and lasered him, burning his back. He screeched and jumped into the river, calling a full force retreat. *“We did it. And we have possession of Calculo.” I said, turning around. I saw a burning wasteland. “He did it again.” Preeco said, glum. I screamed out in frustration. “DIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS!” *“We must move now. We can track them. Kill them. First we need to catch up to them.” Beditor said. “Stop counting your Lucubra’s before they even hatch out of their eggs.” Preeco protested. “Shut it. Both of you. We are coming into a new generation. A generation of bloodshed and war. A new generation where we speak like frigging Utlriquams, not rabbits! No thou or yonder or any of that crap. Now, we are evolving!” I yelled. “Diagon, you’ve gone mad!” Preeco yelled. I laughed, “Haven’t we all?” And, I levitated the two and the three of us flew off. *We could see tiny specks on the ground. “There.” I muttered. We hovered down to get my vengeance, once and for all, against my brother. But, as I say none of that ever happen for when I realized they were angry Esoterica’s, everything went black. *Months. A long era has passed got the land. I have started a new era. A new generation has started. Renaissance. Months have passed. I am king. I have power. I rule. My brother has gone missing and I have prevailed. Preeco and Beditor are my right hand men. A jester enters the main hall, opening the grand golden gates. “Enter.” I shouted. A goblet to my left and a bag of golden coins to the right. The jester was not a Utlriquam. He was a To’Kustar. It was like a speck to me. I could barely spot him. Beditor was like a beast compared to him. *“Bow down before me insect.” I hollered at him. He bowed. “Rise yourself and make me laugh!” I shouted. He started to do something. “Blast it you are worthless! Beditor extinguish him.” I shouted. Beditor smirked and shot down an acid ray. The scream sounded like a fly, a high pitched voice. The body crumpled into dust and brushed against my tentacle. *I laughed at this as did Beditor. "Bring me some Vulpimacers. I have a desire to kill." I chuckled. "Diagon you are drunk! Stop it!" A wench yelled. I wrapped a couple tentacles around her and choked her. "Shut up." I mumbled. Beditor bursted out in laughter. *“Master. What happened? Has the power over taken your physical and mental health? Or are you just to selfish to care?” Spat Preeco. “Silence herald!” I shouted. “Diagon, look at the errors of your ways! Remember! When the Esoterica troops have attacked us!” Preeco pleaded. The memory hit me like a rock. It felt as if I were re-living it. *''Flashback… * *''We swooped down, knowing we couldn’t win. One of them shouted at us. A drunkard. “Eh, you with that wretched Digous and his freaks?” “No. We are here to kill you though.” I said bravely. They were three of us and eight of them. Preeco took out his bow and arrow, Beditor his axe and me my sword. We charged. I sliced one’s head off. Beditor chopping another in half. Preeco stabbing them with arrows, pulling them out and stabbing them again. We had defeated them in no time. “That was to easy.” Beditor mocked.'' * *“Diagon! Diagon do you remember?” Preeco said, tenaciously. “No, he is fooling with your mind!” Beditor shouted. *''Flashback…'' * *''“Well, we meet again brother.” Digous said, lurking in the darkness around us. “The rebels will fall!” A voice shouted. “Gaza will be mine!” I shouted, trying to search for them with my mind. My mind connected with theirs. “You will die!” Another mutant shrieked.'' * *“He is fooling with your mind. Using dark sorcery as we have!” Beditor yelled. *''The leader beneath, my sword at his throat. “You will perish.” I said, teeth clenched. He threw me off of him. I jumped back and lunged at his throat. My blade now covered in blood and flesh the bone marrow spill out onto the floor beneath us. I sat on the throne, getting comfortable.'' * *“It is true. What has happened to me?” I hollered. The royal guards came in. “Is everything alright Lord Diagon?” “Yes, I’ve just been frustrated about how long my reign will last.” I needed to lure them away. Keep them occupied. I needed to rid this world of myself. Suicide. My body needs to be destroyed. My mind will be roaming the vast lands of the deep horrifying parts of hell. *I felt an electrical shock run through the course of my body. They were a bunch of little roaches crawling around on the ground. No, Megawhatts. Nosedeenians. I stomped upon all of them. Killing thousands at a time. “Preeco. Put my extermination potion out.” I said. *''The royal guards bursted through the golden doors. “Where is Lord Jarmondor?” One spat. “Dead.” I said. “Bow down to your new leader. Diagon!” I shouted.'' * *Beditor handed me a drink. “Diagon, have this. I will make you relaxed.” I shrugged and gulped it down. Suddenly I felt hatred boil inside of me. Everything was fuzzy. I spat out fire. My tentacles grew. My teeth turned into fangs and I was now super-powered. *“I AM THE RULER! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” I shouted, angrier than I have ever been. *I Raged. I raged like I had never raged before. *“ I WILL DESTROY ALL. I WILL BURN ALL LIFE, TAKE YOUR CHILDREN, EAT AND KILL, AND THEN FORCE YOU TO DIE “ *I entered a new land, a land that a small race knew as Galvan. I smashed a city, and destroyed people. Then, the weak ants came and shot their worthless weapons at me. *“ SHUT UP, AND DIE!!!!” *Suddenly, my mind grew in pain. I began to close my eyes… *''“AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA..... I have RISEN!”'' *''Hundreds of thousands of people looked at me, wearing foreign clothes.'' *''“ I am the Diagon. I have come to rid this world of its insects. In other words... YOU!”'' *''Fire came from my nose, somehow I had a new appearance… I was a dragon. But then out of his mouth came the fire of a demon.'' *''“ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” a man with blond hair shouted.'' *''The Fire went towards the plains, hitting 50 Knights, burning them alive.'' *''“ This World will Burn. “ I gloated.'' *I woke up, in a new dimension, a null void if you will. I began to grab the rocks and hit the alien species. *“ YOU WORTHLESS INSECTS… I WILL RULE MY KINGDOM UNDER YOUR ASHES. “ *The rebelling species began to attack me, only for me to wipe them away. *“ Ahh… why must all life fight back? Why can’t it die?” *Suddenly, I began to fall into another sleep… *''“ YOU’RE INSANE!” Preeco shouts at me.'' *''“ I am what I am. I can’t be less, I can’t be the same. I must be more. “ I tell him.'' *''Meanwhile, a mountain explodes, the souls of people I had and will kill coming towards me as the scene transitions to another scene.'' *''“ So you've finally faced the truth Arthur?" I felt myself saying.'' *''"You finally understood what I'm capable of. You've finally lost that pathetic thing you call hope?"'' *I then woke up, in a far away land with Beditor and Preeco. *“ What…. What happened?” *“ You collapsed… had visions. “ Preeco said. *“ But I woke up… many times…” *“ Part of the visions I’m afraid. “ Beditor told me. *“ I don’t know what happened… but if any of you caused me it to happen on purpose… I will destroy you. “ *I got up, and left the room, planning to head to a new place. We planned to head for a new location. And this time… I would rightfully take my place. *Beditor looked around, and found the potion he gave to Diagon. Suddenly, Beditor changed into the shape of Digous. *“ Beditor gave this potion to Diagon…. And caused him to go mad. I wonder what I can do with it…. “